


日记

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 被Lofter封掉的文早年间写的，看看就好
Relationships: America/Female China (Hetalia), China/Female China (Hetalia), Female China/Rome (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	日记

到了深夜，医院里只剩下值夜班的医生护士，和住院部走廊里昏暗的灯光。王春燕是当值医生，她坐在急诊室里等候病人，是半夜发起高烧的小姑娘呢，还是生日聚会里吃坏肚子的小男孩？屏幕显示有病人来了，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，一个大小伙子。 

门被推开，金发男人走进来，眼镜后头的蓝眼睛透出他这个年龄的青春活力，仿佛下一秒就要去征服世界。他坐到春燕面前的凳子上，额前竖起的一撂金发随之晃动。

“哪里不舒服吗？”

“呃……大概有点感冒？嗓子不太舒服，”他吸吸鼻子，“最近总是打喷嚏、鼻塞，女朋友嫌我太吵就把我从家里赶出来看医生了。”

“请张开嘴。”春燕掏出医用木片，熟练地拆开包装，打开头上的灯凑近了观察他的扁桃体。“没有什么问题，可能话说得太多，水喝得太少。”

“医生，您的项链真好看，我想给我女朋友也买一条，能给我看看吗？”阿尔弗雷德•琼斯笑起来，露出一口白牙。

沉溺在爱情蜜罐中的青年呀！春燕笑着点点头，摘下项链，递给他。

琼斯一把拿走她的项链，猛地站起来，慢慢往后退，他开口：“医生，您可不是个一般人，自我介绍一下，我是个在职血猎。”他退到门口，轻轻关上门，“我知道，没了这条项链，阳光对于您来说是致命的，如果我现在打开紫光灯——”

“不——等一等，不要现在。”王春燕仍然坐在椅子上，显得有些慌乱，但还是努力保持镇定，“现在跟您解释您肯定不会相信，但我从来没有攻击过你们，我已经适应了人类的生活！”

“不要说笑了，你们这种吸食血液的肮脏的生物。”他冷笑一声，一脸不屑。五天以前，琼斯就发现这家医院里有些奇怪的信号，暗中调查后，他发现了这个吸血鬼医生，只是她的能力还不清楚，于是他问道：“你的能力是什么？”

“控制体温。”

一个没什么用的能力。在成为吸血鬼后的十个小时里，他们必须决定一种赖以“生存”的能力，决定方式就连血猎也不甚清楚，有的选择了超凡的力量，有的选择了惊人的速度，有的可以动摇人的思想……但是选择像她这样的，似乎还是头一次见。

琼斯愣了一下。趁着这个机会，春燕站起来，慢慢向他靠近。

“停下！”琼斯开口。

“我只是想证明给你看，没有任何恶意。”她伸出手。琼斯狐疑地碰了一下她的指尖，果然是人类的温度。春燕收回手，往后退，与琼斯拉开距离。“我还有病人，孩子在外面等看病呢。”

这回轮到他往前走了，琼斯将项链藏进自己的贴身口袋，走上前抓住春燕的手臂。

“二级联系。”琼斯说着掏出银刀，不顾她的挣扎，割破自己和她的手掌，掌心相贴，鲜红与乌黑的血液混合，温度骤然升高，血液快速气化，消失在空气中。琼斯看了她一眼，转身离开急诊室。

春燕看着他离开的背影。又进来两个人，是父亲带着孩子，春燕让他们坐下。工作结束时，夜更深了，趁着天未亮，春燕回到家中。

沙发上坐着一个人，正是阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。灯亮着，她的项链就在桌子上。王春燕走过去，琼斯一把抓起桌上的项链，藏进口袋。他站起来，春燕往后退，她看见琼斯腿间鼓囊的东西。人类与吸血鬼之间的联系分成三个等级，二级属于比较强烈的一种。建立联系的人类能感知吸血鬼的行为，并对她产生欲望。

琼斯慢慢向王春燕逼近，直到她贴上墙壁。

“别再玩这种我进你退的游戏了，你现在是我的猎物。”他抓住春燕的手臂，一把将她揽入怀中，低头吻上她的嘴唇。春燕使劲挣扎，却挣不出他的手臂。

过了很久，琼斯才松开她。但他的手仍像一把大铁钳一样紧紧揽着她的腰，仿佛一用力就可以捏断。

“你真的很暖和。”他开口。

“请你快点离开这儿，这是我家。”春燕还微微喘着气。

“这可是个很麻烦的联系啊。”她知道自己逃不掉了。

他撕扯下春燕的衣服，褪掉自己的裤子。

在琼斯进入春燕那一刻，春燕仿佛觉得自己回到了屈辱的百年以前。那时她还没有变成这样，因为淘金热，她和许多年轻姑娘一样跟着淘金者被卖到美国，成了唐人街小窑子里一个妓女。那时她还年轻，不懂接客，整日被老妈子打骂，就在一次惩罚中，她的哭喊声引来了她第一个，也是最后一个客人，正是那个人带她离开了小窑子，变成现在这个样子。

高潮时，她的脸变回苍白色，獠牙伸出来，细细的蓝色血管爬上皮肤，像极了一个易碎的瓷娃娃。琼斯的东西射在里头，他攀上她的脖颈，作势要咬住。那天也是这样，初尝性事的少女沉浸在奇异的喜悦中，忽略了颈部的刺痛，那是王耀在吸食她的血液，将她变成了吸血鬼，与他一样的吸血鬼。

琼斯抽出他的东西，穿好裤子，任由她瘫倒在地上。 

“你原本的名字是什么？史密斯医生。”每个吸血鬼都会有不同的假名，因为他们容貌不会改变，所以隔一段时间不得不变换身份姓名去另一个地方。春燕现在是妮可•史密斯。

名字吗？她原来叫什么名字，她有名字吗？王春燕早就不记得了，他只记得那天王耀将她带走，在一个肮脏的小巷子里，他对她说：“从今以后，你与我一同生活，我娶你为妻，你就与我同姓，叫王春燕吧。”

“王春燕。”她回答他，抓起衣服遮住自己的身体。男人头也不回地走了，带走了她能防御阳光的项链。

琼斯走了以后，春燕爬起来关好门窗，拉紧了所有窗帘，她走进浴室清理身体。等到天完全亮了，她坐到书桌前打电话给主任医师请了一个长假。这个书桌跟了她大概有一百多年了，是王耀留给她的东西之一。上头除了医书和春燕看的小说，还整整齐齐地摆了一排相同的厚页本子，那是这百年间春燕写的日记。在美国，从旧金山到纽约，足够王春燕学会写汉字和英语，但她坚持用中文来记录她的日子。闲暇时，她会整理她的日记，在空白处附上英文翻译。

春燕抽出其中一本本子，它是年代最久远的一本，书页泛黄发脆，一不小心就会弄坏整本本子。她打开它，看见上头自己稚嫩的笔迹，记载着她和王耀的故事。那天，王耀花了大价钱把她从妓院里赎出来，不为别的，只是因为春燕的眉目和他印象中的妹妹有几分相似。王耀比她大了多少岁？她不知道，只是偶然有一天春燕发现了藏在王耀书页中先秦时期的铸币。王耀的那双眼睛，不是纯粹的黑，只是深深的琥珀色后面仿佛一团漆黑的迷雾，捉摸不透。他让春燕选择自己的能力。

“我只希望能像平常人一样，活下去。”于是他帮助春燕获得了她现有的能力，和王耀一样，改变体表温度。

她摩挲着泛黄的书页，字里行间透着不安与期待，那时王耀是唯一能够给她依靠的人。后来，美国排华情绪日益高涨，他俩不得不跑到落基山脉一处偏僻的峡谷，与世隔绝。“那些拿着枪，龇牙咧嘴的白皮肤的人，目露凶光，我们仿佛是过街老鼠。我很害怕，即使在没人能找到的地方也觉得随时会有人来杀了我和王耀。我们找不到吃的，经常饿肚子，有时王耀能带回来一只新鲜的野兔，它温热的血液真甜美。”春燕当时在日记里头这么写。后来，他俩在这个地方躲过战乱，新中国成立的消息晚到了一年，那天王耀笑了，春燕从没见他笑得这么开心。

“燕，要记住，历史是滚滚向前的车轮，时代永远在发展，人们的观念是会变的，也许有一天，人类能够接受我们的存在。要对未来有希望。”王耀这么对她说，“可我已经看够了，我已经放心了，我把我所有的东西都留给你。”说着，他摘下项链，走进阳光中。一阵风吹来，他化作烟雾消散在空中。

春燕戴上他的项链，走进阳光底下，看着碧蓝的天空，她没有掉泪，也并不觉得悲伤，她点点头。“人类真的会接受我们吗？耀，我不知道。”春燕合上日记本，将它放回去。

一束阳光从未拉紧的窗帘里透进来，照在春燕的手上，顿时，她的手被灼伤。春燕缩回手，吹了吹她的伤口，过不了多久它就能愈合，吸血鬼恢复的时间总是很快。她走过去，在黑暗中拉紧窗帘。冰箱里只剩下一袋血袋，从医院血库里拿出来的，春燕面临着断粮的风险。她向主任请了假，不可能再在深夜回医院取血，况且，钥匙还在她的办公桌里，晚上办公室的门肯定会锁上。肚子开始叫起来，春燕咬咬牙，合上冰箱门。

回到自己的公寓，琼斯瘫在沙发上，他没有开灯，宁愿自己被黑暗包裹。是因为那个二级联系吗？他满脑子都是刚才自己身下的女人，她那双黯淡又渴求光明的眼睛。他闭上眼睛，踢掉鞋子，随意拿了个抱枕盖在身上，却翻来覆去无法入睡。正值冬天，即使室内有暖气也仍有些凉意。琼斯摇摇头，暗自嘲笑自己，竟然会去想念一个吸血鬼的体温。

二级联系能够让琼斯感受到春燕，但她现在却意外得平静，她究竟活了多久？那张透着苍白的脸不可能看得出年龄。琼斯掏出手机，看了眼屏幕上的时间，拨通了电话。

“我猜你大概也没睡？”通了，琼斯开口。

“嗯，怎么了？”电话那边布拉金斯基的声音一如既往的没有波澜，这个俄罗斯人即使来了美国多年还是保留着他平淡的语调。伊万•布拉金斯基是阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯的老师，他指导他如何用银子弹杀死猎物，如何跟猎物建立联系寻欢作乐。

“我今天去找她了，医院里的。”

“怎么样。”

“二级联系，她的能力简直跟没有一样，满口‘努力做个人类’的谎话。”

“她的能力是什么？”

“控制体温。”琼斯想起指间她的温度。

电话那头的人愣了一下，开口：“嗯，我曾经也遇到过一个这样的，在北方，但是她逃走了。不会危险，但你也要注意。”

“好，那就这样？”

“对了，她叫什么名字？”

“……妮可•史密斯。”琼斯回答。

“好。”对方挂断电话。

三天了，春燕把那一袋血分成了好几份，但要坚持下去，除非出现奇迹，她不知道琼斯什么时候会再来，即使他来了，也不可能给她带来食物，甚至向她索取更多。她不愿再去想，翻开自己厚厚的日记本能让她平静，这也是她打发时间的唯一方式。

这一本日记相对来说新一些，那是上个世纪的事情。春燕通过一个吸血鬼的帮助在加州获得了合法的身份，吸血鬼之间的关系，虽然冷淡，但他们也很乐意向同类伸出援手。她用的正是王春燕这个名字，出生在美国的第三代华侨。

春燕顺利地通过考试，开始学医。多年过去，即使看见大量鲜血也不会让她感到饥渴难耐，她已经学会控制自己对鲜血的渴望。加上她特殊的能力和那条神奇的项链，一度让她认为自己和人类没什么区别。

学院的助教，一个热情开朗的意大利人，罗慕路斯•瓦尔加斯，总爱对女学生们开些无伤大雅的玩笑。

一次，他把一只用来解剖的青蛙放进了春燕的背包，偷偷跟在她身后进了图书馆。春燕打开背包，听见青蛙在叫，她并没有惊慌，而是将受惊的蛙捧在手上，走出图书馆，将它放走。春燕回到图书馆时，瓦尔加斯正坐在她的座位上。

“抱歉，我只是刚刚出去了一下，你看我的包还在这儿呢。”

“可是你走出去了，而这个位置是空的。”瓦尔加斯冲她笑起来。

“老师，要期末了，求求你……”

“除非你答应我一件事情。”

“好，你说吧。”

“跟我在一起，我喜欢你。”

就这样，瓦尔加斯用一个图书馆的位置换来了他和春燕一段短暂的恋情。

春燕往后翻了几页，跳过了那一段甜蜜的日子。

那天晚上，瓦尔加斯将她带到了酒店的房间里。瓦尔加斯打开门，桌上的烛光照亮了房间，地板上洒满了玫瑰花瓣，桌子上的牛排散发出诱人香气，一旁摆着一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯。

一眼就能看出瓦尔加斯想要干什么。

春燕变得沉默，他俩在烛光中静静地吃完了晚饭。

“罗慕，我必须告诉你一件事情。”她抢先开口。

“你喜欢上了别人，还是你喜欢女的？”他笑起来，给自己续上酒。

“不，都不是，我没在开玩笑。”春燕看着他的眼睛，直到瓦尔加斯收起笑容。

“你要做好心理准备。”

“我是一个学医的人，我能承受。但是燕，我爱你，这一点永远不会变。”

一段沉默，时间仿佛凝固住，春燕转过身。等她回过头时，眼睛变得血红，露出獠牙，细细的蓝色血管爬上苍白的皮肤。

“我是个吸血鬼。”

瓦尔加斯愣了一下，眨眨眼睛，好像要确定这是不是真的。他一把将春燕搂进怀中，亲吻她的嘴唇，毫不在意她的牙齿会刺伤自己。春燕变回原来的样子，任由瓦尔加斯抱着自己，沉溺在这个绵长的吻里面。

那晚，春燕把自己交给了瓦尔加斯，把一切都告诉了他。

作为一个学医的人，瓦尔加斯对春燕和他们的能力表现出强烈的兴趣。他说：“我并不觉得你们已经死去，反而是以一种更加漂亮且隐秘的方式存在，只是这种存在要付出的代价太大了。”

“所以你一定要守好这个秘密。”

“放心吧，就像我会永远爱你一样。”

完成学业，春燕得到了成为医生的资格，她开始在一家私人医院里工作。一天，一个年轻的姑娘陪着她年迈的祖父来看病，祖父中过风，腿脚不是很利索，坐在轮椅上。就诊期间，姑娘一直紧紧握着她祖父的手，年轻人的活力和老人酸腐的气味交织在空气中。

下班以后，瓦尔加斯像往常一样来接她。春燕把他带到自己家中。

即使不用害怕阳光，春燕家的窗帘还是拉得严严实实，她把灯全部打开，光线充满了每一个角落。其实她喜欢光亮的地方。瓦尔加斯搂过春燕，贴上她的嘴唇，却被她推开了。

“燕，你今天怎么了？”

“我们……分手吧。”

“这个玩笑太差劲了，一点都不好笑。”

“不，我说真的，咱们不能在一起。”春燕扭头不看他，坐到沙发上，背对瓦尔加斯，“我会永远保持这个样貌，但你不会，你会慢慢老去，死去，我忍受不了。对不起。”她在流泪。

“那就把我变成你那样！”

“不行，不可以，你说的对，代价太大了。”

瓦尔加斯走到她身边，坐下来，抓住她的肩膀，将她揽到怀中。他感觉到怀里的人越来越冷，他却搂得更紧。“有什么问题，我们一起解决，你要相信我。”

“不，你看不到解决的那天，就连王耀都看不到。”她颤抖着，抬起头，苍白的皮肤几近透明，血红的双眼深陷进眼窝，泪水从面颊滑落。春燕轻轻挣开瓦尔加斯，抓住他的手，指甲轻轻一划，一滴血珠从他的指尖渗出。春燕咬破自己的手指，黑色的血液流出来，他们指尖相贴。“你会记得我，我也不会忘记你，你的身体里永远有我的一滴血，我也有你的一滴。走吧，别再回来。”

春燕那一晚悲痛欲绝，她不知道这是瓦尔加斯在伤心还是她的心在滴血，或者他俩的心都碎了。

之后春燕离开了加州，去了北方，阿拉斯加。她将名字改成妮娜•乔纳森，在这个寒冷的地方逃避现实。她不怕寒冷，甚至喜欢冬季这里漫长的黑夜，让她觉得安全。

合上日记本，春燕又被饥饿抓住，她更加不敢走出门，生怕控制不住自己对血液的渴望而袭击人类。向她的同类求助？她也不想危害到他们，琼斯能够感觉到。春燕走回房间，爬上床闭上眼睛，睡着了也许会好过些。

三天又过去了，那一袋血一滴也不剩，春燕用剪刀将袋子剪开，舔得干干净净。她绝望地坐在沙发上，看着自己的书桌，支撑着站起来。还没有走到书桌，她摔倒在地上，没有力气再爬起来，她闭上眼睛。

几天以来，琼斯都没有感觉到春燕有什么行动，他本来满心期待可以解决多几个吸血鬼，能够在伊万•布拉金斯基面前炫耀一番。他甚至觉得联系越来越弱了。这不正常。夜里，他揣上装满银质子弹的手枪推开春燕家的门。

看见躺在地上失去知觉的春燕，琼斯心里没由来地抽动了一下。她躺在那里，毫无防备，琼斯本可以掏出手枪立刻结果她的生命，可是他走过去，跪在地板上。原本温热的身体现在完全冰冷，地板上甚至起了一层薄薄的霜。透明的皮肤透出蓝色，诡异、脆弱却又美丽。春燕断粮五天了。

琼斯掏出小刀，划破胳膊，将伤口贴在春燕的嘴唇上。触碰到温热的血液，她张开口，让血液流进口中，到后来开始用舌头舔舐，用手抓着琼斯的手臂吮吸。琼斯感觉到她的温度回来了，但自己的脑袋越来越沉，眼皮也要支撑不住。

终于，春燕睁开了眼睛，她看见跪在一旁的琼斯和他受伤的手腕。她立刻松开手，翻身坐在地上。琼斯冲她露出一个笑容，闭上眼睛倒了下去，他的嘴唇发白。

春燕清醒了，她草草地披上外衣，穿好鞋子，拿上现金，趁着夜色冲到楼底下买了面包和牛奶。她将琼斯扶到沙发上，调了一杯糖水和淡盐水喂给他。

“谢谢……”琼斯睁开眼睛，看着春燕，她已经变回原来的样子。两个人的联系也因为她喝了他的血解除了。

“你为什么要救我，你怎么那么傻啊！”春燕帮他撕开面包的包装袋，送到他嘴边。

“我可是英雄…”他抓着春燕的手，咬了一口面包。

“我要送你去医院，失血过多。你不知道我已经五天没吃东西了吗？我控制不住，太危险了！”

“不用，英雄挺得过来。你为什么不出去找吃的？”

“我不会伤害别人。”春燕简单跟他解释了一下原因，讲到了她的日记和王耀。

“我可以看一下你的日记吗？”琼斯问。

春燕把最旧的日记本抽出来，递给他，嘱咐：“小心一点翻。”

自这以后，阿尔弗雷德不仅把项链还给了春燕，也不再纠缠她。春燕已经用几乎残忍的方式交换到了琼斯的信任，当然，还有爱情。阿尔弗雷德怎么也想不到他会喜欢上他的猎物，尤其是当他看见王春燕倒在地上，那种脆弱又诡异的美丽，彻底震惊了他。也许她是来自地狱的天使，谁知道呢？他眼里的王春燕早就不属于人世。

然而春燕却忐忑不安，与琼斯始终保持着距离。阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，是个血猎，王春燕不能再犯同一个错误。

是怎样的一个错误？

妮娜•乔纳森，也就是王春燕，开始了在阿拉斯加的独居生活。她和人类一样，白天在医院里上班，治病，晚上回家，早早地就休息，生活甚至比大多数人类都要规律。

直到有一天春燕被同事拉去了酒吧。

冬天，酒吧的生意总是最好的，天早早就黑了，因为寒冷，烈酒的需求量增加，客人越来越多。王春燕不是个喜欢热闹的人，她永远忘不了那个闹哄哄的小窑子，还有那些用木板隔开、用白布遮挡住的小隔间里传出的声音。她拉着同事坐到吧台的一角，要了一杯热牛奶，酒精对于吸血鬼来说是有毒的。

同事，一个大大咧咧的美国姑娘，白净、丰满、活力四射，她狠狠地嘲笑了妮娜，就是春燕。

“亲爱的，我不能喝酒。”

“可我们在酒吧里，一点都不行吗？”

“酒吧里提供了热牛奶，有什么问题吗？”

“好吧，随你便，给我一杯威士忌。”她冲吧台里的调酒师说。

调酒师是个高个子男人，看上去干干净净，少言寡语，即使是在室内有暖气，他还是戴着一条白色围巾。男人专心调酒，偶尔眼睛抬起来时能看见是漂亮的紫色，紫罗兰色的眼睛，这可真不多见。

“嘿，妮娜，这就是我跟你说的那个调酒师，怎么样，特别帅！听说是从俄罗斯来的。”同事凑到春燕耳边，偷瞟着调酒师，对她耳语。

男人不经意抬眼，目光与春燕接触。

春燕心不在焉地点点头，她想找个借口离开了。这时男人走到她们面前，端来了三个杯子，一杯是春燕的热牛奶，一杯是威士忌，还有一杯透明的液体。

“女士们，你们的饮料。”他的英语带着轻微的俄罗斯口音。

“谢谢，不过我们没有要这一杯。”春燕看了他一眼。

“噢，这杯是伏特加，生命之水，算我请您喝的。”他盯着春燕。

“不，您还是自己享用吧，我对酒精过敏。”春燕冲他露出笑容，将杯子推回去。

男人耸耸肩，端起杯子，一饮而尽，回到台前继续忙碌。

春燕小口啜着她的牛奶，把同事的数落当成耳旁风。她突然感觉心脏一痛，似乎被一只手抓住，疼痛从血液蔓延至全身，她低下头，握紧了拳头。

“妮娜，你怎么了？”同事放下杯子。

“没事……我去个洗手间，天不早了，你先回去吧，不用等我。”她扭过头，强撑着走到洗手间。她将自己锁在隔间里，捂住嘴巴，忍下呻吟和痛呼，指甲已经深陷入皮肤里，她的体温渐渐冰冷。牛奶里有酒，明明是两种不可混合的东西，调酒师用了不知什么办法将它们融合，迷惑了春燕。

大概过了很久，春燕听到敲门声。

“是我，我知道你是什么。”是调酒师的声音。

她颤抖着打开门，没有站稳，男人及时扶住她，让她跌倒在自己怀里。春燕没有说话，任由他搂着自己，洗手间的门已经被锁上。

“我已经关门了，没有客人在外面，你现在很安全。”

“佐伊呢？”

“也不在。”

“你是个血猎。”

“也是个调酒师。”

“为什么？”

“我能给你想要的，也告诫你要学会拒绝人类的请求，你不应该跟佐伊来这儿。”

伊万•布拉金斯基将春燕带到自己家中，悉心照顾，直到酒精对春燕的折磨过去。他说他后悔调酒时倒多了酒。那是春燕第一次尝到伏特加的味道。

几天后，春燕渐渐恢复了自己的体温，肤色也变得与常人无异。伊万对她的能力感兴趣极了。

这一天，伊万向春燕表白。

“我希望人类能够接受我们的存在，如果能有这一天。”她轻轻靠在伊万身上，她信任伊万，他就像一头熊一样，是敌人，很危险，是朋友，很安全。

“会有这一天的，相信我。”他低下头轻轻吻上春燕的额头，到眉心，到鼻尖，再到嘴唇。

在阿拉斯加这个寒冷的地方，春燕第一次感受到了温暖，一个从她变成这样以后都不配拥有的感觉。

夏天到了，阿拉斯加迎来了漫长的白昼，充满希望的太阳总是挂在空中。有项链的保护，春燕能够在阳光底下，伊万牵着她的手，他们静静地走在路上。

一个夏日短暂的夜晚，春燕骑在伊万身上，用她的温热和柔软紧紧包裹着伊万。高潮时，她扬起头，项链挂在胸前。伊万伸手抓住她细细的脖子，春燕本来以为他想亲吻她，于是俯下身，但伊万扯紧了她的项链，张开嘴，牙齿贴到她颈部薄薄的皮肤。

春燕感觉全身的血液冷了下来，她翻身，伊万的东西从她下体滑出，他松开手，春燕跌下床。

太阳出来了。

三级联系，伊万妄图和春燕建立三级联系。一旦成功，春燕会变成伊万的从属物品，那样生不如死。

春燕用衣服遮住赤裸的身体，看着伊万，眼里所有希望全部破灭。她流下眼泪。

泪水突然变成蒸汽，春燕的温度骤然升高，她全身像火一样红，触碰到床单，床单立刻被点燃。这是一个几乎是同归于尽的选择，虽吸血鬼的恢复能力很强，但高温几乎要杀死春燕身体的每一个细胞，她每一根神经都叫嚣着疼痛，但她的眼睛仿佛可以冒出火光。

她逃脱了，带着失望和痛苦，她逃离了阿拉斯加，去到纽约，把名字改成妮可•史密斯。也许隐没在人海中会是个更好的选择。

在纽约，史密斯医生运气不错，找到了一家规模较大的医院，她得到血库的钥匙，起码不愁吃喝。也是在纽约，她碰上琼斯。

“阿尔弗，我说过不要再来医院找我了。”门推开，小伙子走进来，春燕皱起眉头。

“可你是个医生，而我不舒服。”阿尔弗雷德露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“你怎么了？”

“我三天没有看见你了，燕，为什么躲着我？”他走到她面前，坐在椅子上。

“……外头有病人在等着，你晚上再来找我好吗？”

“那就这么说定了，你的晚餐被英雄预约了！”阿尔弗雷德站起来，冲她眨眨眼，走出去。

外头，一个淡金色头发的男人站在走廊上，阿尔弗雷德走出来后，男人走上前抓住阿尔弗雷德的手臂。他看见男人紫色的眼睛。

伊万把他关进自己车里，路上一言不发。

“布拉金斯基，你想干嘛，我晚上还有很重要的事情。”

“跟吸血鬼约会吗？”

“她是个好姑娘！”

“证明给我看？”

琼斯安静下来，跟布拉金斯基讲什么日记或者吸血鬼平等运动的事，他是不会相信的。

“那不如我来证明给你看。”他加快车速，车子拐到一旁，一个小伙子带着耳机走在路上，来不及躲闪，他被撞飞了出去。

“伊万•布拉金斯基！”阿尔弗雷德大喊，他怎么也想不到自己的老师会作出这样的事情。车停下，琼斯打开车门冲上去，小伙子倒在地上呻吟着。

“帮帮我……送我上医院……”他看着琼斯，还有意识，只是身上有大面积擦伤，骨头也许断了几根。

“忍着点。”琼斯把他扶上车。

布拉金斯基放慢了车速，说了几句抱歉的话，承诺会负担全部的医药费。小伙子流了很多血，染红了他的和阿尔弗雷德的衣服，还弄得车里到处都是。阿尔弗雷德心里一紧，他明白了。

“都让开！急诊！”

护士把伤者移动到病床上，血沾在白色床单上，更加明显了。他们推着病床冲进医院。布拉金斯基早早进入医院，打开了春燕候诊室的门。

从伤者进入医院大门的那一刻，春燕便嗅到了浓烈的血腥气息，她很镇静，毕竟不是第一次见到重伤患了，她能控制住自己。

但那气味越来越接近，是那么鲜美，带着人类的温度，和平时自己喝的冷冰冰的血库里的血不一样。春燕咽了咽口水，她的呼吸变得急促。她走出办公室，低着头，匆匆忙忙地想远离这个气味。春燕被人撞了一下，她稍稍抬起眼睛，看见了那双湛蓝的，像天空一般的眼睛，是阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德抓住春燕的手腕，将她拉到一个没有人的杂物间，关上门。春燕这个时候变成了吸血鬼的样子，只是血红的眼睛中透着恐惧。阿尔弗雷德将她一把扯到自己怀中，紧紧抱着她。春燕把脑袋贴在男人胸前，颤抖着，她的指尖似乎已经陷到自己的肉里，但这些疼痛不足以让她清醒。

她的嘴唇被另一双柔软的唇堵上，琼斯吻上春燕，将舌头伸进她的口腔，吮吸着她的舌头。渐渐的，春燕的獠牙变小，肤色也回到人类的模样。琼斯尝到嘴里眼泪苦涩的味道。

“燕，你要相信我。”

春燕辞去了医院里的工作，呆在家里，适应只有冷藏血液的生活。阿尔弗雷德成了她的男朋友，他有办法每天给她从医院拿一袋血。

从那天之后，阿尔弗雷德没再见过伊万，到了平时应该固定汇报工作的时间也没有打电话过来，但阿尔弗雷德没有太在意。

一天晚上，阿尔弗雷德从医院取了血，准备回家，第二天一早给春燕送去。出了电梯，伊万正站在他家门口。伊万看过来，琼斯往后退了一步。

“不打算请我进去坐坐？”

“好吧。”琼斯掏出钥匙，开了门。

两人坐在沙发上，那袋血摆在他俩面前的桌子上。

“你难道在和一个吸血鬼谈恋爱？”伊万开口。他喝了一口琼斯给他的可乐，将易拉罐放在桌上，他不喜欢带气的饮料。

“那是我的自由。”

“你没有看到那天她对血的反应吗？”

“她饿了整整五天！第一口喝到的是我的血，她当然控制不住！”

“那我也没有办法了。”布拉金斯基站起来，一拳揍上琼斯的下巴，他手里的可乐洒出来，倒在地上。“她曾经几乎就要是我的了，怎么可能现在让你抢去。”

面对高大强壮的俄罗斯男人，琼斯不是他的对手，布拉金斯基找来了绳子，把他捆得结结实实的。琼斯被他囚禁在自己家里三天，真是讽刺。他口袋里的手机不断在震动，是春燕在给他打电话，她一定又饿又着急。手机不再震动，没电了。

“阿尔弗雷德，我现在就要去找那只小燕子，真可惜你看不到这一幕。”三天过后，布拉金斯基走出了他的家门。

还好他没有把自己绑在他的家里，琼斯听到他的脚步声消失，使劲挪动着让自己站起来，他找到了藏在厕所里的小刀，费了好大劲，总算划开了绳子。他拿上那袋血，跑去春燕家。

终于等到有人敲门，春燕小跑着去开了门。门外，高个子的俄罗斯人仍然戴着那条白围巾，紫色的眼睛攥住春燕所有的呼吸。她回过神来，打算关上门，却被伊万拦住。他的力气太大，毫不费劲地从门口挤了进来，轻轻关上门。

“燕，我很想你。”

春燕往后退，撞上桌子，跌倒在地上。

“你不要过来。”

“我可是找了你很久呐。”他笑起来，笑得像个纯洁无瑕的雪人，但春燕知道他不是。

伊万抓住春燕的手腕，蹲下身，贴近她的耳朵，开口：“没有力气逃跑了吧？这次我不会放你走了。”

“为什么？为什么不直接给我一枪，非要这么折磨我？”泪水在春燕眼眶里打转。

“没有办法，谁让你已经不是人类了呢？”伊万吻上春燕的唇，将她揽到自己怀里，死死握着她的手，制住她的挣扎。

突然传来急促的敲门声，是阿尔弗雷德。伊万没有理会，他捧着春燕的脸，继续吻着她。春燕上身的衣服被撕开，她的身体暴露在空气中。

门突然被撞开，伊万松开春燕，站起来，转身看着阿尔弗雷德。春燕抬头看着他，将手挡在胸前。阿尔弗雷德脱下外衣，绕过伊万，给春燕披上，他抓着她的手。

“你动作还真快。”

“我可是英雄啊，老师。”他的声音不带一丝感情，握紧了拳头。

“你明知道不是我的对手。”伊万笑起来。

春燕挣扎着站起来，她是吓坏了，但她现在一点也不害怕。

“王耀活了几千年都没有等到那一天，也许我也看不到了。人生无非就是这样，不断满足自己自私的欲望。我看够了。”春燕笑着对自己说，用的是她的母语，她还没有忘记。

她看着剑拔弩张的二人，紧了紧阿尔弗雷德给她的衣服，走到他们面前。阳光照在她的身上，仿佛一个天使，那一刻，春燕也许就已经不在人世了。她用力扯下脖子上的项链，丢在地上。

阳光穿过春燕的身体，她像王耀一样，化作灰烬，风吹过来，灰尘在阳光下反射着光亮。

“她真美。”琼斯松开拳头，看着她消失的方向出神，眼泪涌上眼眶。伊万默默地走出去，这一次，她还是逃走了。

加州，罗慕路斯•瓦尔加斯已经成了大学教授，他正在给学生们上课。突然，一阵奇异的感觉涌上心头，他愣了一下，身体里似乎少了什么重要的东西，他突然意识到了。瓦尔加斯低下头，提前下了课，他走到洗手间里，让自己泣不成声。


End file.
